Just like Dad
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Someone new has joined the shepherds-A woman called Alysia. Don't be suprised that she's acting similar to Henry. After all, she's his future daughter. (Includes future child OC, (slight)Henry x female Avatar and maybe more later on. So be wanred!)
How long has it been? A week? Or more? Henry had no idea. But does it matter? The fact is she sat there and was playing with some animals. Turquoise hair bounded in a half ponytail, wearing the female assain outfit. Like him she kept smiling all the time. It never stopped. During the time being he never saw her getting rid of her smile at least once. Not even a slight second. Just like him.
She may not inherit the hair color from any of her parents, but the smile of her Dad and the body features of her mom(he could tell you know). Personality wise? Hmm… She love animals, likes to joke around and is very caring. But on the other hand she loves fighting, blood and is attracted to risen. She even told him her dream-bearing a risen child. "It'd be no surprise", the young female said. "Risen make love with me over and over again. On top I enjoy it."  
This was obviously his daughter. There is no doubt. Alysia is the daughter of him and his wife, Soona. She even is aware of Morgan, her little brother, although he can't remember her that well. It was still hard to believe.  
"Dad? What's wrong?", the smiling woman asked. "Is there something on my face? Maybe a part of a risen!" "No, nothing", the dark mage answered. "I just try to get used to it."  
"Me being around now? Does it feel uncomfortable to you to have someone walking around being similar to you? I can…"  
"Nya ha ha, don't worry. It's awesome to have someone around who is similar to you. We can understand each other best and imagine the awesome stuff we can do together."  
"Like getting inside information of risen or doing a blood massacre!?"  
"Yeah, such things. I knew you'd know what I'm talking about. But… It's strange getting used to."  
"Don't worry Dad, it'll be fine. I'm gonna make sure we have a lot of fun together!"  
He nodded as a response. Sooner or later he gets used to this anyway.  
Alysia kept on playing with the animals. She was surrounded by different ones like wolves, deer, puppies… Heck, even wyverns were there! Oh, and a pegasus!  
"Wow, you make friends pretty quick", he said impressed.  
"No. They're all friends from my journey, from the future and this time. They all came along with me", she explained. "When you died and Mom disappeared I couldn't get over it, just like Morgan. We didn't know other humans at that time so my brother made some buggy friends while I made some of any kind. We felt that lonely."  
"Each kind, huh?" Henry scanned them all, noticing something. "But why I see no crows?"  
No response from his future daughter. She just frightened for a second. Then she put a little squirrel up and placed it on his shoulder. "Here. That little guy wants to get to know you. Isn't he cute?"  
"Yeah, sure. But you didn't…"  
"Oh, and that one! And this one too! And this one! And here! Not forgetting you my little friend!"While this Alysia put animals on him. Soon he was surrounded by her friends. You weren't even able to see him anymore. Just his eyes were. Not that he'd mind but… It was strange. "Look how much furry friends you can make at a time Dad. I'm almost jealous!", she said with a smile. "You'll probably get along with them!" "Uh… Sure thing!", the mage responded, sounding a bit confused.  
The assain acted strange. Well, maybe Henry asked at the wrong time. She didn't want to answer yet. After all, he's her father in the past, his future self is, or better said was, her actual father. He could never replace him, not even himself. If he thinks like this he can kinda understand her. Especially about the lonely thing. You don't open up that easily or you take your time getting over it. He went through this too.  
Okay, time to light up the mood here!  
"Hey, you want some practice?", he asked. The turquoise haired didn't quit her smile, but the 'Huh?' she brought out sounded confused enough. "Practice? I'm no combat genius like Mom. I just want to slice things, that's the only strategy I know of", she told him.  
"Not this practice. I couldn't teach you as much as Mom could anyway, even if I help her out with practicing. I mean some hexes."  
Silence.  
"You know the dark arts like Morgan, right?"  
More silence.  
"Alysia, didn't my fu…"  
"O… Of course I know them", she shuttered all of sudden. "Which daughter of two sorcerers wouldn't?"  
"So you wanna get taught more awesome-"  
"M… Maybe another time."  
"Why? Hexes are fun to use. If you want I can teach you how to summon ri-"  
"No! Mom wouldn't allow it!", she yelled. Huh? She cares about such a detail? But never cared about for example bringing a risen along. Soona was quiet shocked about this, killed the risen and explained her future daughter why she shouldn't do that… The ninth time in a row. She never listened if it's about risen, and still doesn't. The only topic she'd never obey at all. Why now?  
"I mean you don't want that she yells at you, right?", Alysia brought out nervously. "What if they attack us?" "Oh, I'd kill them at once and then ex…", but then Henry got interrupted with:"It won't do a thing. Just don't, please?"  
"Fine, if you say so. I won't force you then."  
Yeah, his daughter is strange. Just like him.


End file.
